Let the Good Times Roll
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "As Dante faced the TV screen, Vergil and Nero shared a knowing glance and matching smirks." Pointless banter between Dante, Nero, and Vergil on 'movie night'. Please read and review.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by The Cars' _Let the Good Times Roll_. I'm on a kick, I guess you could say. ;)

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry nor does she make any profit from this work of fiction.

/

**Let the Good Times Roll**

"What movie you wanna watch?" Dante called out, while browsing through the stash of DVDs next to the entertainment center.

Nero flopped down onto the couch, "I don't care, just no girly flicks, old man."

Dante shot him a grin, "Why? Scared you'll _like_ it?"

Nero snorted, "Puh-lease."

"I presume we will require popcorn for this rendezvous?"

"Yeah and Verge, make sure you don't pop any of that kettle corn crap," Dante threw over his shoulder.

"Hey, I happen to like that stuff!" Nero turned and pouted at Vergil, who stood in the living room doorway, "would you please make that kind? Besides Dante ends up throwing it at us either way."

Dante shrugged, but didn't turn around, "I can't help it you guys pick lame ass movies and I get bored."

Vergil quirked a silver eyebrow and idly ran a hand through his spiked, silver tresses, "I see. I agree with Nero on this one, Dante. You don't even really like popcorn."

Dante pulled two movies from the stack and stood up, "Yeah, but sometimes I do and tonight I'm in the mood for it. So, it's either butter or extra butter, capiche?"

Vergil smirked, "Understood."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Nero cried out indignantly.

Dante ruffled his hair, "Chill out, kid. You can call it next time."

Nero slapped Dante's hand away and punched his arm, "You suck, you old geezer."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dante waggled his eyebrows.

Nero made a face, "I'd rather not."

"But, Nero, I _love_ you!" Dante placed the back of his hand to his forehead, "I just don't know how I would live without you."

He made to grab Nero, who jumped over the couch and hid behind Vergil.

"Make him stop," Nero whined.

"I could, but you know as well as I do, it never lasts long."

Dante grinned and stretched out on the couch, "Looks like you'll be sitting on the floor, little buddy."

"You did it on purpose!" Nero glared at Dante's smug face.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Duh, and you call me stupid."

Nero's Devil Bringer flared blue for a second, "I'm going to pummel your face in, old timer!"

Vergil grabbed Nero's arm and whirled him around, "Come on, Nero. Let's get the refreshments."

"But, but-"

Vergil glanced down at him and Nero promptly shut his mouth.

"Ok," he pouted and kicked at an imaginary rock.

/

"You should've just let me hit him."

Vergil pulled three glasses down from the cabinet, "Yes, I probably should have, but that wouldn't have solved anything and may have ruined the living room."

Nero's shoulders slumped, "I guess so."

"Besides," Vergil flashed him a grin," I have a better idea."

Nero perked up as Vergil pulled a small box out of one of the kitchen drawers.

"These are dye capsuls. Dante bought them ages ago to trick Lady and Trish, and as usual, forgot about it."

"What exactly does it do?" Nero whispered, wide eyed and excited.

Vergil poured three glasses of dark colored soda, then dropped one of the dye capsuls into the far left glass, "It will dissolve, lucky for us it's tasteless too. Then, as Dante drinks it, it will dye is mouth black. The box says it should last a week."

A slow grin spread across Nero's face, "Vergil, have I ever told you, you're my favorite?"

He chuckled, "No, but thank you for the sentiments."

/

"Finally, what took you guys so long?"

"You're _precious_ popcorn happened to be buried underneath a mountain of junk food, so just shut your yap," huffed Nero, as he sat next to Dante handing him the bowl of popcorn.

Vergil placed the tray of drinks on the coffee table, handing one to each of them. Nero glanced up and caught Vergil's gaze. They grinned at each other before Dante interrupted.

"Which one do you guys wanna watch. Mad Max or On Deadly Ground?"

Nero groaned, "Everytime it's your turn to pick you pick those two."

"They're classics, you little punk," Dante grinned at Vergil, "so which one?"

"On Deadly Ground."

Nero sighed glumly, "Same here, it's the one we've watched the _least_ amount of times."

Dante fist pumped the air, "Alright! Get ready to watch some Segal ass kicking action!"

He put the movie into the DVD player, and as the previews wore on, took a big gulp of his drink.

"Man, Verge, you even got my favorite drink," he turned and grinned at his twin, "I suppose you'll want the same when it's your turn to pick movie night."

Vergil smirked, "Yes, something like that, Dante."

Dante looked over at Nero, "No hard feelings, right kid?"

Nero bit his lip to keep from laughing as he saw Dante's mouth, lips, and even teeth were pitch black, "Yeah, old man, we're good."

As Dante faced the TV screen, Vergil and Nero shared a knowing glance and matching smirks. Oh, let the good times roll.

/

**Please review. :)**


End file.
